


Un cavalier...

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-25
Updated: 2002-05-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, sur la musique du générique de la série Zorro de WaltDisney !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un cavalier...

Un jeune sorcier, qui surgissant de l'oubli  
Vole vers le vif d'or à pleins pots.  
Son nom, il le signe par la forme d'un éclair  
Eclair, qui veut dire Harry.

Harry Potter  
Un Gryffondor qui fait sa loi  
Harry Potter  
Vainqueur tu l'es à chaque fois  
Harry Potter  
Combat sans peur Voldemort  
Harry Potter  
Defend ses amis de la mort.

Quand il paraît  
Les sorciers, agités  
Courent vers lui au nom de Potter  
Mais les mangemorts desormais redoutent  
Son signe, l'éclair de Potter.

Harry Potter  
Un Gryffondor qui fait sa loi  
Harry Potter  
Vainqueur tu l'es à chaque fois  
Harry Potter  
Combat pour la liberté  
Harry Potter  
Défend toujours l'amitié

Ceux qui ont peur  
De dire VOLDEMORT  
Prient pour avoir l'aide de Harry.  
S'il vient un soir  
Pour vaincre ce Serpentard  
Ils iront suivre Harry.

Harry Potter  
Un Gryffondor qui fait sa loi  
Harry Potter  
Vainqueur tu l'es à chaque fois  
Harry Potter  
Accourt sur son eclair de feu  
Harry Potter  
Faire chez les sorciers des heureux.

zic zic zic {le "bruit de l'éclair" :-) }

Harry! Potter! Harry! Potter!...


End file.
